Manto de nieve
by Innefable
Summary: Historias escritas en torno a la relación que tiene Jon Nieve con otros personajes. Alerta spoilers de los libros o de la serie.
1. Tretas

Como ya se mencionó estas historias están escritas en torno a la relación que tiene Jon Nieve con el resto de los personajes, por lo que pueden tener **algunos spoilers de los libros o de la serie.**

Ahora ,por supuesto el primer capítulo trata sobre la suposición que muchas personas tenemos sobre el origen de Jon. Pero he notado que por alguna razón todas los fic que había leído, que dicen o dan a entender que que Jon sea hijo de Lyanna han desaparecido, y quiero saber si es mera coincidencia o existe una ley que prohíba extender el tema. De ser así, avísenme para quitar este escrito de la página.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue como si el invierno hubiese decidido llegar en el momento exacto en que Eddard confesó la verdad. Benjen se quedó inmóvil, con la vista en la antorcha que apenas alumbraba las tubas de la familia Stark, sin ser capaz de creer lo que su hermano mayor acababa de decir.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?- pregunto en un susurro.

-solo Lord Arryn y Howland Reed- respondió el mayor.

Los dos pares de ojos grises, se perdieron en las sombras proyectadas por la antorcha. Las catacumbas en Invernalia son uno de los lugares en los que las personas poden hablar sin temor a que alguien se entrometa. Tal vez por respeto a los antiguos reyes, o simple miedo, es que nadie anda por los fríos y tétricos pasillos custodiado por las tumbas de los antiguos señores del Norte.

-¿y Robert, se lo dirás?- pregunto el menor de los Starks, rompiendo el silencio.

-No- respondió Need con decisión.- Nadie más debe saberlo, menos Robert.- incomodo guardo silencio por apenas unas segundos y después continuo. -Robert no podrá soportarlo, se lo que pasara si llega a descubrir que la mujer de la que estaba tan enamorado murió… en esas circunstancias.

Benjen miro a Ned con duda, sin atreverse a reprochar que el motivo del silencio de su hermano, ante esta situación, fuera en consideración a Robert, suspiro enojado y voltio la mirada hacia la obscuridad. Ese simple gesto basto para que Eddard comprendiera los pensamientos de Benjen y si bien el nuevo señor del norte no necesitaba dar explicaciones, lo hizo.

-tú no estuviste allí, no viste la horrible indiferencia que mostro cuando los hombres de Lannister le presentaron los cadáveres de la princesa Elia y sus hijos, … La forma en que los miro, como si lo que estaba a sus pies no fuesen los cuerpos de una mujer y bebes inocentes, brutalmente masacrado. Yo aún no puedo inhibir la imagen de mi cabeza- un escalofrió cruzo por su cuerpo, mientras apretó ambos puños con un sentimiento imposible de describir.- amo a Robert como a un hermano, pero no me arriesgare a decirle...

\- ¿Lo crees capaz de…- pero Benjen no fue capaz de terminar la pregunta, pues el mayor de los hermanos se levantó del frio piso en el que se hallaba sentado y negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

-¡Claro que no!- grito enojado- Robert jamás haría algo como eso- justifico, aunque cualquiera podía notar que dudaba.- pero sé que nada en los siete reinos menguara su ira si llega a saberlo.- dijo frustrado y se sentó junto a la estatua de su padre.

Así, un nuevo silencio se instaló en el lugar, el más joven miro a su hermano con pena. Le era comprensible que Eddard estuviera tan encariñado con Robert Baratheon, pues habían vivido bajo el cuidado del señor del Nido de Águilas por mucho tiempo. Se habían criado casi como verdaderos hermanos y en más de una ocasión él mismo se había sentido celoso de la familiaridad que ambos se profesaban. Si era comprensible que Ned que se negara el considerar que su mejor amigo deseara algo tan ruin y bajo como la muerte de un bebe apenas nacido, pero Ben podía ver en los ojos de Ned que muy en el fondo sabia la verdad.

-yo puedo cuidar de él- soltó de pronto poco después de que la antorcha crepito de manera escandalosa, ante una gota de agua, de la humedad del techo, le callera- se lo mucho que te molestan las tretas, además ya tienes un hijo.

El señor de Invernalia negó silenciosamente, mientras sonreía con absoluta tranquilidad a Benjen-es más creíble que yo tuviera un hijo en la guerra, a que tú lo tuvieras en encerrado aquí.-argumento mientras distraídamente tocaba las orejas del lobo de piedra.- además puede que la guerra esté acabada, pero la más leve sospecha va a lograr que resurja, y se va a desatarse aquí en el norte… con los Lannister, con parte del Reino detrás, aporreando nuestras puertas, y el resto del encerrado en nuestro castillo planeando, a nuestras espaldas, como hacerse del poder.

Ben, asintió en comprensión e hizo un gesto de resignación con los labios. Se levantó del suelo camino hacia su hermano, paso a su lado y se detuvo hasta alcanzar la recién terminada estatua de Lyanna, la miro intentado encontrar en esta un verdadero parecido con la testaruda niña con la que había crecido, tal vez en la forma de los labios, la misma forma que todos los hijos de Richard Stark habían heredado a su madre. Y la recordó riendo cuando Brandon decía algo estúpido, enojada cuando su padre la reprendía, ajustada de los cuentos con los que Tata la obligaba a terminar sus deberes, llorando mientras despedía a Ned que se iba muy lejos de casa, y la inmensa alegría que la invadía al ganar mientras el mismo Benjen la instruía secretamente en espada.

De repente un idea cruzo la mente del menor-al menos dale a ese niño nuestro…-se detuvo, meditando mejor sus palabras, y no continuo. Se tragó sus palabras no dichas y comenzó a llorar. Eddard coloco una mano en su hombro en un simple pero poderoso gesto de apoyo.

-sinceramente no soy feliz con el pensamiento de tratarlo como a mi bastardo, y tampoco estoy muy convencido de mis pasos en esta decisión.- reconocía Eddard.- Pero esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer para cumplí mi promesa a ella.


	2. Pasos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ruido del golpe la habría sobresaltado, pero la vieja Nan apenas si levanto la vista de su tejido en dirección al piso. Donde el pequeño de casi un año del día de nombre había tropezado y caído. Al parecer el susto había dejado al bebe pasmado; pues no se había soltado a llorar o movido siquiera.

-¿Jon?- pregunto la vieja, él bebé dificultosamente se puso a gatas y avanzo hasta la falda de su anciana cuidadora, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. "Es demasiado silencioso" pensó la antigua nodriza agachándose para acariciar en consuelo los negros risos de la pequeña cabecita.

Él bebe se sostuvo del vestido, y se puso de pie, aunque al intentar escalar por la pierna volvió a dar al piso con un sonido fuerte. Nan se habría preocupado más, de no ser porque una vida como ama de cama de los Stark le había enseñado que esos golpes sanarían y se olvidarían. Pero sintió lastima y pena de ser demasiado vieja y débil para poder levantar con sus brazos al bebe y sentarlo en su regazo.

Y eran en momentos como este, donde se arrepentía de sugerirle a Ned el licenciar un matrimonio para la nodriza de Jon. El pequeño le habría convenido más lunas de tomar leche. Wylla era joven y fuerte, sin duda podría cuidar de mejor manera del hijo del Señor del castillo. Pero, los rumores sobre una relación entre la joven y el padre de Jon se habían hablado entre dientes. Todo Winterfell querían saber quién era la madre del bebe que Lord Stark había traído desde el sur. Varias versiones se susurraban en las cocinas: la hija de un pescador, una prostituta en el Tridente, o en las tierras de las Águilas, la hija de un granjero en los Ríos, o la de un herrero en Desembarco; incluso algunos nombres de jóvenes señoras de buenas familias se habían dicho. Pero la anciana no se preocupó por ningún de esos chismes hasta que el nombre de la nodriza apareció entre los cuchicheos. Y más presurosa que un cuervo, ínsito un matrimonio entre la joven con un buen muchacho, antes que las palabras se extendieran hasta lo irreparable.

Los rumores suelen convertirse en las verdades; pues una patraña puede sonar más virtuosa que la realidad. Era tan fácil de calumniar a una nodriza soltera, cuidando de un bebe sin madre, como la "verdadera madre" del niño; y como una "querida" del señor del castillo. Era mejor casarla, y despedirla de sus responsabilidades, a pesar de las necesidades de un niño; que esperar a que el ruido llegara a la esposa de Ned.

Nan no necesitaba preguntarse, o preocuparse de, quién era la madre de bebé para cuidar de él. Aun así, al ver a Jon creía saber cómo era la mujer; pues había cosas en él que no eran de los norteños, y que solo ella, quien había cuidado de diez Stark; tres de los cuales llegaron a ser Señores de Winterfell y guardianes del Norte; podía distinguir. Como sus ojos afligidos y su humor triste desigual al garbo de su Brandon*, de Richard, Joceline y Benjen, que siempre sonreían y hacían escándalo. También había una innegable dulzura infantil que combinada al corazón amable que había sacado de Lord William Stark** [y del mismo de Eddard]; lo harían un chico incauto. Exceptuado que su temprana sagacidad, lo hicieran más terco y voluntarioso que Edwyle y Lyanna.

Mas pensamientos ocuparon la cabeza de la mujer mientras sobaba la pequeña cabeza, hasta que la puesta de las habitaciones se abrió dejando entrar a una moza que traía leña para avivar el fuego antes del anochecer, y ayudar a la viaja nana a cargar al bebe hasta el catre. Pero cuando la vieja le iba a recordar a la muchacha no olvidar llevar la madera más seca, y menos humosa, a la habitación de Lady Stark; unas sombras pasaron frente a la puerta, que la moza había dejado abierta. Inmediatemente sintió al pequeño Jon soltarse de su falda para dar un paso tambaleante hacia la puesta. –EDDARD!, LORD EDDARD!- grito sin pensar.

En el mismo instante, se escucharon como las marchas daban la vuelta. Y al siguiente las figuras regresaron al umbral a tiempo para ver a Jon dar otros cinco pasos antes de traspillar y caer de sentón. Por supuesto Benjen soltó una carcajada, preguntando entre risas si Nan creía que Jon escapaba "corriendo"por la puerta; el Maestre solo sonreia de lado. Pero Eddard miro profundamente a su bastardo y lo llamo. Y a pesar que la vista de la anciana ya no era como antes, noto el orgullo que embriago a los hermanos Stark al ver al niño ponerse solo de pie y volver a dar algunos pasos hasta su tío quien era el más cercano. Este lo levanto en brazos y lleno de elogios al pequeño… En cambio Ned solo le beso la frente, y prometió al pequeño, y a Nan, que obtendría otra ama de cama para que ambos pudieran dejar de estar encerrados en la pequeña habitacion.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*En los libros hacen el comentario que la vieja Nan suele confundir a Bran con su tío Brandon o su tío Bisabuelo Brandon (quien murió siendo un niño).

**Creo que Nan se referiría (en su mente) de William Stark mas formalmente que los demás, porque fue el quien la requirió para nodriza y ama de cama de su hijo Brandon, por la muerte de su esposa.


End file.
